Three's Company
by Miss MP
Summary: Harry and Seamus have a bit of fun with darling Draco. HP/DM/SF Shameless smut.


Alrighty! Well, I've been searching for a Harry/Draco/Seamus for a while and have yet to find one, so I figured why not write one. This is basically just shameless smut. Enjoy!

**Three's Company**

Draco could not believe how he'd ended up here, _again_. Really, it wasn't his fault that the stupid Hufflepuff first-year had dropped his book on his foot, and it wasn't his fault that he'd hexed the book into a certain part of the boy's body. So why did he have detention?

To make everything worse, he was stuck cleaning the Potions class room with those Gryffindor idiots.

"Malfoy." They greeted.

"Potter, Finnigan." Draco sneered back.

The three shrugged off their robes and laid them on separate desks. Seamus and Harry started mopping on one side of the room while Draco began putting ingredients back into the cupboard on the opposite side. They worked quietly, but when Draco turned over his shoulder he saw the pair whispering and glancing at him.

"What?" he snapped. Neither said anything, but Harry nodded to Seamus.

They continued working for another hour, and nearly everything was done. Draco took that as a sign to leave. He picked up his robe, but a hand on his arm stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Harry said with a raised eyebrow and smirk. Seamus sat on the desktop in front of him, and Harry moved to be directly behind him.

"Yeah, stay for bit _Draco_," the Irish boy said, exaggerating on his name.

Draco's brow creased in confusion. "What the hell are you two doing?" he questioned angrily.

"Oo, what a naughty mouth you have, _Draco_." Harry purred, his breath ghosting over the pale boy's neck, making his own breath hitch.

"We can put that mouth to better use in a bit," Seamus licked his lips and began to unbutton Draco's shirt.

"W-what-" He was cut off by Seamus's mouth covering his own. He gasped and the other boy took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside. Before he knew what he was doing, Draco had closed his eyes and began sliding his own appendage with the Irish boy's.

Harry chuckled lowly in his ear and kissing down his neck. His hand reached forward and finished taking the shirt off. He bit lightly on the juncture of the neck and shoulder, causing Draco to moan.

"See?" Harry purred, "We knew you would like this." With that, he grabbed the blonde's slowly hardening crotch. The sudden move made Draco buck back and into Harry's own arousal.

"Don't worry Draco, we'll take care of you." Seamus winked and dropped to his knees. The kisses and licks above his pants instantly made him whimper. When the boy began unbuckling his belt he stopped them.

He took a moment to steady his voice. "It's only fair if you two are naked, too." The Gryffindor pair grinned and released him. They stood in front of each other, smiling. Seamus removed Harry's glasses, placing them on an unused desk. Then, Harry's hand came up to Seamus's cheek and immediately began to kiss him. Draco could see flashes of pink as the boys kicked off their shoes and socks (Draco following suit) and hands fumbled with buttons. Their lips stayed glued together as they slid the clothing off. The black haired boys hands gripped the smaller Irish boy's hips harshly. But Seamus just ground his crotch into the other's.

Panting and bruised, they turned back to Draco. He licked his lips and this time tugged Harry in for a kiss. Seamus stood back and allowed his pants to drop to the floor. Steeping out of them, his hands found Harry's muggle jeans. 'Accidentally' squeezing his dick, making the taller boy buck forward and crush his hand between the snogging boys grinding groins.

Draco released his hold on Harry's raven locks and began yanking his pants down while Seamus completed undressing Harry. Now, Seamus and Harry stood in front of him, eyeing up and down his body.

"I believe it's your turn to fuck him, my dear Harry." Seamus turned to his 'dear'. Harry's eyes were locked on Draco's throbbing manhood.

"It's going to a pleasure, Seamus my love." He replied.

Said boy laughed and grabbed the blonde's wrist and pulled him onto his hands and knees. Harry knelt behind him while Seamus did in front. The Irish boy gripped his dick lightly, and ever so slowly stoked up. Draco bit his lip at the sight. He felt something wet probe his entrance lightly. When it pushed into him, he gasped. With his mouth hanging open, Seamus swiftly guided him to his dick. He groaned as Harry pushed a finger in to the knuckle and Seamus began moving his hips.

Harry thrust into him quickly. Draco sucked hard around the Irish boy's cock, making him moan loudly. Harry didn't stop for him to get adjusted, but simply kept going at different angles. Draco clenched his eyes shut, but started bobbing his head. He pressed his tongue along the underside of Seamus's member. He could feel the boy twitch at the sensation.

Suddenly stars burst behind Draco's eyelids. He moaned as loud as he could, to tell Harry to do it again. Harry let out a breathy laugh and hit the spot again. Draco reached down and began stroking himself.

"Uh-uh," Seamus scolded him. He grabbed Draco's hand and placed it upon his forgotten hard-on. Draco growled but pumped. He even slid his mouth around Seamus's sensitive head.

"Fuck Draco, you're so tight," Harry hissed. Draco smirked as best he could, and clenched around Harry. The boy let out a strangled moan. Realizing what he was doing, Harry grinned and pounded harder into Draco's sweet spot.

When Seamus noticed Draco's arms shaking and his eyes widening, he looked at Harry.

"O-oh, shit." Draco gasped. "Fuck… _Harry!_" He came harshly, pumping out thick ropes of cum onto the recently cleaned floor. Seamus grasped his own prick and furiously moved his hand until he came with a moan onto Draco's surprised face. Draco licked his lips free of the mess and winked at Seamus, who smirked.

Harry continued thrusting into Draco with renewed vigor at the sound of his name. He orgasmed, dragging his nails down the lithe back under him. He rested his head between the shaking shoulder blades.

Seamus was the first to gather his senses and used his wand to clean them up. They dressed silently, but with contented smiles. At the door, Draco kissed them both goodbye and watched them walk up the steps.

"What are you smiling at?" Blaise asked his friend. Draco had been staring at the Gryffindor table all breakfast. When he looked over too, he donned a smirk. "So they got you too?" Draco looked at him, shocked. "That little Finnigan is a handful," the Italian boy muttered. Draco rolled his eyes and glanced back at the other table. His eyes, however, were met with the smiling face of Harry.

"Meet me in the Astronomy Tower tonight at 11." the Golden Boy ordered with a grin. His green eyes shifted to Blaise. "Seamus will meet you in the library tonight, Zabini."

Blaise smirked with a nod.

"See you later, _Draco._"

Review! :)


End file.
